Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer!
Whats crackin peeps! Sorry about that.....This is my 6th fanfiction! Woo!!!! This time its about my Fanmade team, Kaiousei Gakuen! I know there is alot of Fanfictions about Fanmade teams like The tale of Storm Legends, The Blue Flames........ But this is a completely different story! It also takes place in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone timeline. Plot (This is the more detailed version on the Kaiousei Gakuen page...) After Raimon (GO) wins the Holy Road Champion ships, Everything then turns upside down for Tenma like people dont know him and everyone quits the soccer club, Kira Kotoni, one of the only ones who remember Tenma and still go to the soccer club.She explains to Tenma whats going on and quits herself but says to him that she still plays soccer and is making her own team. She then wonders around for a while and then bumps into Tsurugi Kyousuke. She explains that she is building her own soccer team. He decides to come along with her, to support Kira in other words. But they have trouble getting people on the team but somthing weird happens that makes it all happen....... Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Matsukaze Tenma Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Kira Hitokimo Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Hikari Royaldi Rese Hanikamiya Mazukage Maruwa Megami Ai Souko Kizumaki Katzumaki Kotara Sakura Kyandi Nano Ring Murasakiirono Hinode Nakamura Fumito Kiyama Hiroto Kariya Masaki Fei Lune Tsurugi Yuuichi Shindou Takuto Nishizono Shinsuke Nishiki Ryouma Sorano Aoi Yamana Akane Seto Midori Nanobana Kinako Raimon GO (Chrono stone) Gouenji Shuuya Dr. Arno Crossword Clark Wonderbot Alpha Beta Einamu Gamma Zanak Protocol Omega 2.0 Protocol Omega 3.0 Team A5 Tanaka Hyuuga Kobayashi Emiko (Adult) Chapters Chapter 1: The Start Of Kaiousei Gakuen.... Chapter 2: The Anonimous Glow in the Distance..... Chapter 3: A Person from the Past? Chapter 4: A Battle at the Pitch! Chapter 5: Jealousy... Chapter 6: My Red Eyes. Chapter 7: Your Mine Now... Chapter 8: We need a Hero! Chapter 9: Let The Match Begin! Chapter 10: Tanaka Hyuuga, The Mass Criminal! Part 1 Chapter 11: Tanaka Hyuuga, The Mass Criminal! Part 2 Chapter 12: The Unknown! Lets play! Chapter 13: The New Player, Recovering and Love! Chapter 14: Tenma-Kun........I'm Sorry....... Chapter 15: The Soccer Destroyer, Alpha. Chapter 16: What would you do?.......Mum? Chapter 17: Mixi Max Gun?!?! Chapter 18: Go Go! The Tenma's! Chapter 19: Nobodys gonna stop Soccer!!! Chapter 20: The Very Akward Date.... Chapter 21: What the?!?! Its YOU? Chapter 22: A tough desision.......Mazukage, What will you do? Chapter 23: The Crazy Day at School Starts! Chapter 24: A Friend In Need! Chapter 25: Training At God Eden! Chapter 26: Shuu! Your back! Chapter 27: Master it! Keshin Armed! Part 1 Chapter 28: Master it! Keshin Armed! Part 2 Chapter 29: 200 Years into the Future! Chapter 30: The Final Battle With Beta!! Chapter 31: Sealed..... Chapter 32: Why? Why did you do this?! Chapter 33: The Big Finale, Kira VS Tsurugi! Chapter 34: All grown up. Chapter 35: Adults take on the Kids! Chapter 36: Thats it....Its over... (Some of these Title's are unconfirmed...So, they might not make it yet..) (Also, There is a few spoiler just by reading the Titles!) Signature and notes... *This fanfiction and Team was fully made by me.... *I wanted to make a fanfiction on my team, what else? *No i'm not copying Aiden, Akuji,Loretta and others....I just got inspiration from them..... *And if you do copy my plot or team, I wont be too happy.......Dont copy my plot or team in other words..... Kotoni~x 15:38, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog I'm not Messy, I'm Creative.' Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series Category:Fanfic